


Dancing shadows

by Stuckasmainwrites



Series: The lost boys [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (1987), The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Cannon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: It was ingenious, the frog brothers plan, these “professional” vampire hunters. They took aim in the middle of the day and struck while they had slept, they had all thought him dead. Days later and Marko opens his eyes and he finds himself broken and alone in the dark.
Relationships: David/Micheal (implied), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Poly lost boys (implied), micheal/star (implied)
Series: The lost boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a au I’ve been toying with, as the Frog brothers have terrible aim. From looking at the shot it did not get his heart, so here is my actually multi chapter what if.

The air was stale and reeked of death and decay , nothing unusual to the sunken hotel the boys had called home. The cavern like room was dark without firelight and silent so damn silent without the sound of Music and laughter. It smelled damp and Rank without smoke and The smell of takeout. It was all so still and silent, something unnatural for the once lively space. The lobby was no longer filled with the same energy and light , shadows no longer danced across the walls. It was a capsule in time and clutter a hoarders den more then it ever looked to be a home. A ash tray left on a broken dresser , a bed with its sheets flung open, posters , records , cassettes and photos littered the ground and walls. Broken beer bottles met with empty spray paint cans and molding food from some cheap Chinese place. It was as if they had never left its walls if it was not for the hollow feeling. How much time had it been? Honestly? The light would come and disappear in its usual cycle, Eager eyes and ears ... waiting. Waiting to see those shadows dancing across the walls , waiting to hear that Laughter, that music for it all to return for the emptiness to be flooded again with more noise and care then it could possibly handle. It was dark again, that much was clear the room was plunged into pure inky blackness another night without the barrels lit, no candles either if it could be felt by such creatures it could be described as 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐝. Night again. Day again. Night again, maybe? The moonlight shown gentle though the rafters it’s silver lips gracing upon broken beams and rafters washing it all it a metallic light. There was no note taken of its beauty, how the dust seamed to dance in its light. No note taken at all. Empty. The dust was not a friend , not a familiar face to press a Palm against to be stroked by and told that it was alright that it was over that he was not alone. 

Days, weeks. He had been left alone , completely and utterly alone in the darkness , never once in over 80 years had this level of isolation ever been felt. Had they forgotten him? Fled the nest after a scare? Bastards. Marko had laid there staring to the maze of pipes alone the cavern ceiling , he couldn’t close his eyes or move his hips, his arms - anything. He was stuck , his body twisted and conformed into the dirt surely it would be consumed by whatever grub came across him digging into his flesh. Weeks of this without a single shadow, his world devoid of Dwayne’s stories, David’s chilled behavior or Paul’s laughter. Weeks of nothing , no sign, no feeling - he could not feel them near by he could not smell them or taste them or touch them. Empty. Void. Done. His finger twitched against his chest curling inward against his palm before another followed “...aa...Aha!” He cried weakly though his lips this vague little squeak. The other fingers had followed in unison , and then his other hand his wrists , his joints seamed to spring with a bit of ...of life - how! No, there was no how. He can smell , he can see , he can move! Move! Oh how odd and strangely glorious it feels to move himself again laying there against the ground rolling his feet like a excited toddler. His chest stung again , his eyes glancing down towards where the gaping hole once was a crater like emptiness his hands flung himself to the spot , to this fist sized void. His fingers ran over the jagged uneven flesh around the wound and it had rushed back to him Paul, the others ... the stake. It had been tossed beside him still caked in intestines and gore, he recalled it now - how Paul made desperate attempts on his life taking it out and shoving a jacket in. Pressure and a wound salted with terrified tears. 𝐓𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. He had heard it then, just barely though the blood rushing to his ears , though his own screams. David had said tonight, they must have went after them. Why haven’t they returned?

Marko’s mind struggled it seamed and pushed past the pain, his fingers digging into the rock his screams echoing though the empty space. The floor was like glass beneath his feet as he tried to stand, his body lead trying hard to force himself back down into the fire. He stood now on uneasy bare feet into the dirt, left to do what he must to see what he can feeling his way in the dark. Crawling, crying, screaming he made his way though and back towards the lobby of the once grand hotel all there things laid out before him. His hand clutched over his stomach dragging himself down and across the platform to the lower level. He stepped up onto the fountain reaching into one of the branches on the broken chandelier in one of the empty candle spots was a lighter, he flicked it and began to light what he could around the place. The flames flickered and whipped alone in the night , the only bit of noise to fill Marko’s ears it was no better in the firelight then it had been in the shadows. There was a few trunks scattered around the old hotel they kept filled with clothing from over the years, some of it stolen , some bought and others taken from those eaten then there was their clothing from a long time ago. Marko dug his way though one of the trunks he called his own , pawing his way though jeans and shirts. He removed his jacket tossing it aside for a moment needing for a new shirt, his own was still caked in dried blood a full pale color against the pure white surface. His shirt was tossed aside with the jacket , pulling out a black crop top with a band logo across the face of it , he paid no real attention to the name and tossed it on. The night was quite and still around him, there was no noise or excitement as he had painstakingly found a way to clean himself off, hissing and flinching as he got to around the wound this fist sized gap in the middle of him. He reclothed himself and pulled himself out, there was a Pool in the hotel years ago it was beautifully tiled and decorated with all sorts of stone figures and beautiful artwork. Now a majority of it had caved in , rubble filling a large amount of its surface a small portion remaining that filled itself seemingly.. it was not preferred typically the ocean was better. He buttoned and laced his clothing , drying his hair with a stale hotel towel. Where were they? 

Marko sat alone his legs crossed sitting on one of the cots, he had made himself a little corner in the lobby. Marked off by large slabs of wood and curtains it hid his little space, heavily graffitied and filled with little this and that things he had found himself enamored with.Pigeon’s nested and made their home with him their feathers still littered the small open space. He scurried though the space over a broken record player, grabbing a needle and thread from one of the desk drawers spreading his jacket across his lap. Dwayne had taught him to sew, he was tired of being pestered to constantly help fix tears and holes and to add something new to Marko’s patchwork of a clothing item. He would likely roll his eyes if he could see it now, smirking that he did not have to do it. Never letting the small blond live down that he can actually do it without begging but Dwayne was not here was he. Nor Paul , nor David. Alone in pain , alone in silence, alone in fear. 𝐓𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. It echoed in his head even now, he pulled the final loop though tying it and biting of the excess with his teeth. The blond’s head pounded, his feet throbbed, it felt as if he was being stabbed , ran though over and over again now that he could feel again, move again it felt like the hunger caught up to him all at once. When had he last eaten? Weeks ago so many weeks ago, he stood as if a robot tossing his jacket on and reaching in a jar by wall opposite to him. He kept several things hidden in his little corner, one of them was his money. He collected a decent amount that he used to pay for things be it food , clothing or something shiny on the boardwalk. He staggered up the rocks out of their cave towards their bikes, they kept them up top hidden along some of the rocks and brush. The others Motorcycle’s were lined up along side his , like they always had been untouched for weeks. It is not of them to fly absolutely everywhere, they left both him and their bikes.. they must be out of their minds. He could barely mount as he kicked off , leaning hard against the front headed towards the boardwalk. 

Late summer crowds, how great were they? Every night the boardwalk of Santa Carla was flooded with people, with teens , outcasts and total weirdos a collection of the odd and the out of it. Head banging teens and shitfaced adults moving about to rock bands and carnival games, tonight was no different crowds packed like sardines for the next acts and hundreds more about the shops and attractions. Marko loved the summer crowds, more to do and see and more importantly to eat, his stomach panned again the hot iron of hunger ran him though once again. His vision blurred and red as he walked parting his way though the people getting looks of confused passerby’s , none of the boys went alone. They were never seen without at least one of the others people notice. The short male kept himself as sane as he could, as calm as he could manage it he could see nothing but red faces and hear not by the pulse in their throats, the racing hearts of junkies and nut jobs. “Hey Man you ok?” Shouted a teen , his blond shaggy hair and sleeveless made him look like a surfing sheep dog. “Mind your business.” Marko replied running his fingers though his hair fighting himself from attacking the kid right then and there on the spot. Where. His attention turned back towards the beach, walking in quick uneven strides rushing towards the beach towards the pillars leading long supporting the place the tide washing beneath them. Low tide. He walked as if he glided on air going deeper between the supports and columns , sometimes you could find a few teens a few partiers, they never went deep no, deep was the runaways. Hiding from people in plain sight sleeping on the beach just fine and well placed, they never kept a fire or drew attention to themselves it was perfect. It didn’t take to long to find one, some girl dressed horribly like she was out of the 70s her hair long down her back and her clothing flowing freely “alone?” He asked, his voice was this calm and cool casual he sounded like a friend. “Yea man.. get your own spot.” She smacked, sucking at something on her finger the last bit of food most likely. “I’m just passing...” he held his hands up at his chest making his moves past her before he stopped “you know, the safer spot is in deeper.. it gets wet here later on ya know?” He asked his hip tossed to the side slightly his hand against it. “Damn... Fuck” she hissed between her teeth standing and gathering her things. “Hey could you help me find a—“ the runaway spun on her heels to face the other, instead finding his eyes glow in the dark this shape that maybe should be a brow, should be cheek bones but they... didn’t feel right , these teeth. Sharp and pointed canines of a predator. “Hi.” He grinned with a small wave as he lunged at her his teeth sunk into her shoulder. 

It was a shame really, Marko liked the mess and the struggle but he could not afford to mess his clothes and change again. He walked away though the sand wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, licking off the excess with a smirk. He returned to the beach without fan fair or looks from anyone wandering the boardwalk, it’s bright flashing lights and blaring music acting as his cover. His eyes sparkled watching the lights , the people and music , he mounted his bike again riding off towards the far side. Beachside but not elevated parking outside of the video store. The bright neon flashed the stores logo in bright colors , advertising the newest movies and taped. He sauntered into the store biting at his glove staring off at the tv’s all blasting some brightly colored insane music video on MTV, the blond circled the table like a shark. His hand followed along the counter top his grin was soft, almost friendly but there was some level of annoyance just below the surface.

“Been awhile.” He hummed towards the woman behind the counter. Maria turned her head to the side with a soft excited smirk “yea it has, where have you been? Business is a drag without you bunch.” She chuckled looking the young male up and down. “Changed your shirt.” She smacked spitting her gum out into a trash can. “I did.”he chuckled leaning up against the counter drumming with his hands. “Whats goin’ on... you see any of the others in here?” He asked turning his head to the side his eyes shifting with a level of discomfort. He hated being alone. “No not for weeks, you guys usual don’t ditch this long. Wanted to see Max’s vein pop.” She made the action with her hand laughing. “Where is he then?” He asked. She bit her lip “he hasn’t came in either. Not for weeks, I suppose he is off to that store opening but... didn’t say a word to me. I’m day manager .” She huffed rubbing her temples checking a list again running her finger down it “ I’ve been working double shifts. He’s better come around soon or I’m about.” She held her hand over her head mouthing something. 

“Are you shitting me?” Marko smacked his hands against the counter stepping back. He was gone to, missing , absent, empty. “No. Where’s the other boys? Where’s Paul?” She asked, if not all together the short blond was typically paired with the taller one they are never apart from what she’s seen. “I don’t know.” He hissed between his teeth running his fingers though his hair pausing as he stared , running his hands over his chest. The fabric of his shirt sticking to the scabbing edge, tearing “mmmgh.” He grunted shaking his head.  
“Ok... ok maybe I do, maybe I do. I’m fine.” He breathed rubbing his fingers down his face. 

“You look horrible how much have you eaten?” “Not much.” Marko shifted on his feet admitting this, it didn’t take much for him to play up his hunger. “Well I have a break in five minutes, let’s grab something Huh?” Maria asked with a soft smile. “Sure..” his stomach growled silent in his chest. “Great , I know a great Burger place a while down. Their greasy as hell but it’s.” She shuttered with delight. Marko grinned at this resting his head on his fist against the counter “I think you sold me.” 

“I’ll owe you for this.” He chuckled as they walked out of the greasy dinner. He grinned from ear to ear, he had someone he knew someone he could see and touch he was not completely alone. Someone he knew. “You don’t know me anything. This time.” She said making a movement with her wrist. “You sure you don’t wanna ride back.” “Nah, I hope you can figure this out? It sounds wild.” She added picking at her teeth with a soft smile. “Bye.” She spun on her heels and disappeared, he waved after her.

Marko mounted his bike again staring out at the cars dotting the parking lot. It felt wrong to be here, it felt wrong to be outside of the store alone to be out on the town alone. He couldn’t feel the others, this bond they shared giving this feeling in his chest as they were close. It was cold he was without connection. 𝐓𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, David’s voice oh that sweet voice, echoed ... that’s where they must have went. Micheal! Micheal! How stupid could he be ?!of corse it’s Micheal! Those kids... those little punk ass children must have been with his brother, they must have all worked together yes that’s it. They knew it was them, they followed. He could hear them all now, misty though the sound of his own screams from the blood , he could still just barely make out Paul his sweet face thaw noises to escape his throat. How angry they all sounded , how sorrowful. It didn’t suit them, it truly did not. His fingers grip hard and he kicks off , speeding though the streets towards the Emerson home. He could faintly begin to make them out , he felt this small lurch within him he could smell them just barely. So familiar and close so close he could reach, close to the driveway he slowed his speed stashing his bike into the woods and walking down the gravel path his feet not making a single noise. He staggered still his walk remaining uneven and whozy even now as he approached, the yard scorched with tire tracks and broken wood tarps and new wood slapped onto the house half hazardly. “‘Da hell?” He grumbled as he kept moving onward hands shoved him his pockets. He launched himself into the air landing on the roof, they were close now he knew that he felt it. Why here? Why Still here. He followed along the roof, the feet of the dead make little noise, following the feeling in his chest. Paul. He could sense him, he knew he was somewhere he knew he was here “Paul.” He whispered sharply speaking between his teeth “Dwayne.” He kept moving. “David.” No response. 

Marko moved along the roof towards the jack and Jill restroom that combined The rooms of Micheal and his younger brother. Slipping himself inside though the small window, Paul was in here he knew it. “Stop playin...” he snapped, his voice trembled unannounced to him. He could feel the other so strongly, he could feel him so close and smell him. The familiarity drown him in a waft of comfort scanning over the dark room with a small smile excited and waiting. He would jump at him, he could would laugh and tackle him to the floor and run his fingers though his hair, kiss his neck. He would grab his face and know that he is there, that he is not left alone In the dark no longer. His eyes scan over the empty bathroom again, nothing, the sink and Toilet seamed brand new just smacked into the place in a quick repair he flicked on the light turning round and around. This wasn’t right. Paul should be here, everything in him says that he should be here. The small blond feels the panic rise his eyes glaze over , his attention falls to the bathtub - it was like he was laying right in front of him. His legs sticking out crossed and his arms behind his neck ‘hey.’ He seamed to say to him that dorkish grin plastered on his stubbled face. Marko fell to his knees tipping his head over the tub the sent overpowering him almost knocking him back, stronger still it seamed to come from the drain. “P-Paul?!” He cried out louder now, his fingers tracing along the bottom of the claw foot. His fingers burned quickly , soft grey tendrils of smoke wafted upwards from them. Unthinking he screamed violently in pain grabbing his hand shooting back his head smacking into the sink. Two lights flicker on at his side. Them. They have found him.

-

-

Sam had been sleeping , curled up in his bed holding his sheets like one would a person. “Why yes sir!” He perked in his dream a smile curling on his face. Screaming. That screaming, the boiling , the foaming and the hissing it was the little one. That little one the frog brothers had killed mistakingly, why did he still haunt his dreams! Wait No- that was real. Sam shot up in bed soaked in sweat his red shirt and Batman undies were no help to his dignity, he quickly took himself form the bed slowly going to the door a bat in hand. “Mike Buddy, please tell me that’s just you and it was a REAL bad taco...” he spoke with caution slowly turning the nob. He flung the door open to not find his brother but it was in fact the small vampire he watched burst like a Capri sun , the foaming and growling still haunted his memory to this day. His face pales “stay there Nanook..” he guided placing his hand on the dogs head, missing the first three attempts. “You!” The vampire snarled from the corner it’s eyes a glowing yellow, his hair frizzed his clothes uneven, it was still hurt... now more then ever. Sam screamed , Micheal bursts in from the other room “what’s going-“ his words stopped seeing the vampire.

Micheal stood back against the wall his fingers gripped into the doorframe nearly tearing it off staring at the impossible . “T-they killed you, i-I-I saw them!” Sam yelled holding the bat out infront of himself as if it would do anything. Marko’s face returned to a more human like appearance, Sam would almost say attractive if he wasn’t terrified. “You saw wrong.” The vampire mumbled his head tossed back to stare upwards at the ceiling his face indescribable as it turned barely to face his brother. “Hi Micheal.” He placed his hand up in a half attempted wave , it fell back onto his lap. “I don’t understand...” Micheal lulled his fingers slowly releasing their grip on the door. “I didn’t die. Nearly... I was close to it, laying there on the floor. Days, weeks. Nothing. No death but not life.” He spoke bitterly , his words fell flat so plain. Sam watched this his face twisted in a confusion and fear his bat still out in front of him, the Husky at his side growling. “Then your... not gonna kill us?” He asked.

“Why would I?” Marko rolled his head towards the preteen. Sam swallowed glancing to Micheal who gave him a knowing look “y-your friends?” He gulped watching Marko stand, he couldn’t be all that much taller then him. “What about them... where are they?” He asked quickly his eyes scanning the room, unknowing of all of it. His eyes did not leave the bathtub. “They’re dead, Marko.” Micheal spoke up from his place walking infront of the tub and over to Sam his arms crossed over his chest calmly, glancing to the tub. “All of them, including Max so don’t try and-“ his brother was cut off by the vampire. Laughing. “Oh my god.” He hiccuped holding his knees. “I knew you were eager but I didn’t think you to be so cruel? I told them. I said, Hey this guy is gonna be something..” he shook his head standing straight again crossing his arms “but seriously where...” Marko, he knew that to be his name now. Marko’s face darkens staring to the tub and back to the other man “you... your not joking are you... it’s one thing. To get me in my sleep.” His eyes snap towards Sam before back to his brother taking another step towards him “it is a complete other to- to- you son of a bitch!!.” He screamed lunging to Micheal.

Micheal had dodged and the vampire fell to the floor with a horrendous smack pulling himself upright again. It’s hand on its chest, Micheal could just make out the hole though the crop top. “how ... much of a low life..” he wheezed hissing as he sat. “Do you have to be to kill a bunch of people who liked you, Micheal? We never would have hurt you...” he growled between his teeth making these noises as he spoke, as he stood, barely. “David said that to me.. I still don’t believe a word.” While this was happening Sam grabbed a bottle of his room, he had dumped out the windex and replaced it with holy water some time ago he slowly backed to get it. “Who are you with Micheal?! Think for yourself, not though stars brain!” The blond vamp shook his head, eyes wet and cheeks stained with bitter tears. It’s fingernails dug into the skin that Same glitter like substance oozing out of them onto the floor. Sam grabbed the bottle returning as Marko backed right to him “your going to do the same to me, aren’t you?! Huh?!” He cried turning round barely noticing the bottle he got ontop of the tub in a sort of splits not touching the bottom surface. “ cause I’m a problem to get rid of?!” He laughed in defiance “whatever made them react ... come after you... was justified.” He snarled lunging and jumping out of the window spraying glass everywhere. The brothers ducked shielding themselves from the rain, Sam sprayed after he had left with a small scream. “I told them not to get the little one.” Sam collapsed.

-

Marko had only succeeded in wounding himself grater, the small cuts along his arms and face would be nothing to heal. He was to weak, even such simple cuts were slow to heal themselves as he stubbed back though the woods. That horrible suffocating silence , how the shadows no longer danced the laughter and music no longer filled the walls. It was not only their absence but the overwhelming shroud of death, he had forgotten what it felt like. To fear death, to hate death so deeply now that it stared him in the face. His screams of anguish seamed to haunt the small suburb as he moved , everything was gone torn from him in a instant. The moment he set to sleep that morning was the moment to seal all of this to be fate and he cursed himself for it. There was nothing to return to... he would not go back to that darkness that silent void where the shadows did not dance and the fire did no cackle. No David... no Dwayne.. no Paul. He could not even return to Max as he to was killed. The worst of it is he was not sure how to behave, was he to scream and rip his hair out, slowly plotting his revenge from the forest or was he to sob simply and lay in the road awaiting the sunlight? These were the extremes but it is what he was stuck in, Paul was his sense of control, his sense of calm. David would tell him what to do and Dwayne how to do it and he would just as easily boss them. Marko wadded back towards his bike reaching towards it before he heard it, something crack in the tree line. “Who’s there?” He snapped baring his sharp teeth his fingernails sharper into claws at his sides. 

There was another movement but no response, not at clear one anyway more of a movement. “I thought they had gotten you.” The voice echoed in his ears. Ringing repeatedly over and over again like a song. A ear worm. That voice, that sweet hypnotic lull he thought he would never hear again. Was back.


	2. Two shadows sit alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko deals with the sudden loss of the other boys staggering away in the dark from the Emerson’s. Along his way , he has to deal with the sudden gain and his conflicted feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility of a chapter 3 but I’m not set on it

Marko stumbled though the dirt road away from the home and back towards the woods, he walked unevenly as if he tread on a glass earth. His feet stinging at each step, he shook himself off like a wet dog still picking the jagged shards of glass out of his arms with his teeth. A twig snapped somewhere in the woods his head shooting upward “if you going to try anything, you should now. I’m all alone~” he made a mock whine pitching up his voice and swaying his shoulders. He never particularly cared to be cautious, wounds healed, even those dreamed Fatal by living standards. Now with little to stay around for he cared even less, he liked a fight, a struggle, whatever stupid thing decided to mess with him would bare the brunt of this. He huffed when nothing had happened , his attention returned fully back to picking out the glass.

-

The dust had settled , what remained of Max still crackled with flame across the living room floor. What was left of Dwayne still pulsed with electricity, what was once Paul still sloshed from broken pipes washing the house in red. What of the other? The second in command the lost boys little troop leader. David. He laid still sprawled across the table ran though by the antelope’s horns, he was the only one of them that could be identifiable as a body. As a 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧. Marko was likely never to be found, his body left alone without ceremony or final words from his brothers. Simply dead and rotting away. Forgotten as those who had known him had taken the memory in their own passing. David, he was the hard part , the difficult one. What to say to police? To nosy neighbors? What to say to themselves. Lucy snapped out of her blissful delusion to the house itself, broken and crumbling around them “oh... Dad.. I’m so sorry. How ever will we get this place cleaned up.” Her father swigged hard on his root beer finishing the one thing in one mighty belch. “Don’t worry bout that, was looking to redecorate anyway.” He shrugged it off with this twinkle in his eye scuffling along to the next room. “You two try and sleep, you Two get to your parents and you. Come with me.” He points to Micheal returning to the taxidermy room again.

Micheal and his grandfather drove in the truck, taking the last few miles in could take on the old gravel road with a popped tire and punctured fuel tank. It rattled and clanked down the road it’s already broken horn giving one last broken hurrah of ‘ La Cucaracha’. Micheal sat in the back of the truck with David, a broken bit of the railing placed over his lap just in case there was any last minute trick. His eyes somber and staring down to the dead teen, paling by the second his cheekbones becoming more defined. He almost felt sorry, he did feel sorry, maybe in some other life it could have worked out with him. He was raised to well to live such a way... with no rules and no morals, to have to kill so barbarically in order to live? He had the Lust for it but not the stomach, no never the stomach. The boys were not evil in such ways to him no, but they had to go didn’t they? Vampires, by definition could not be allowed around... that’s what the stupid comic book said. God, he still can’t believe he followed the advice of a few comic Dweebs and it worked! Micheal was jostled as Grandpa turned down another dirt road his head turning to the side watching David. “No hard feelings right?” He spoke softly though his lips staring back to the sky thinking, his mind conflicted in this still. He had only thought of survival before but now he found himself the very thing he was trying to prevent himself from being. A killer. 𝐇𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫. He hated that he felt validated by it, that he found it reasonable, necessary. It wasn’t it really wasn’t... only the leader that was the rule and the leader was none of them. They didn’t have to die and they all let this happen. “Cmon.” Grandpa hoped from the drivers seat slapping the side of the truck with a soft smile. “We’re here, bring Derek.” He called walking out towards this patch of grass. “David.” Micheal called pulling the dead vampire into his arms from the truck bed. “David then, we don’t have all night.” They had left David there in the field by the side of the road, it wasn’t a field more then it was a patch of grass by a crop of trees. It was explained that vampires don’t last a great amount of time after death, see he is old and of old age it is only natural that he would decay faster and rapidly all the time he should have been in the ground catching up to him all at once. If that did not happen then it would be the sun that would really. do him in. 

-

Day , night, day again and again and again the same story we’ve heard all before hiding under some family’s porch. Where did they dog go. “Mommy have you seen spot?” Some little voice cried in the daylight. Day again , night again and so on and so on. “The neighbors asked if we’ve seen their cat again, I told them no.” A man called from the porch to his wife inside. Day again. “Honey have you seen Lilith? She was getting in that car just a hour ago, she is late for dinner?” Police sirens, started adults, yelling again and again another missing poster to add to hundreds. Night again, David staggered out from underneath the porch clutching himself, holding his stomach and his chest walking in this awkward shuffle. Barely moving more then a zombie would in a B-movie. He staggered and wobbled and cursed , leaving a trail of brightly colored blood stained into the grass behind his steps. Night never lasted long enough for him, never long enough , the woods provided good enough cover his coats all the same he spread them both out to have not a single bit of skin meet the sunlight. He was wounded, badly , The dog and the cat and the girl , Lilith. Only got him so far, he could still barely feed himself even from table scraps from the nice little families trash. God he nearly ate the little boy; that level of desperation sickened him. He had promised himself long ago they would never be that desperate again. They? There is no longer a they. It was only him, if he could even gather the strength to return home would he wish to? What was there for him left but biter memory and the sound of static silence. He hated this, he had been emotional. Once. It had never gotten him very far, he changed his tune and buried things away deep inside of himself - he hated when they snuck though the cracks. When tears fell, when he would scream alone in the dark... the others would say nothing out of respect for him , out of understanding. They do not now as it is them who he feels for. More of this, endless day and night unmoving cursing himself biting at his finger to keep himself from screaming in pain, without his strength he can feel it all. He can feel bone snapping together the splinters removing themselves from his organs, the holes patch themselves the skin and muscles re graph back together. More of nothing, a squirrel, nothing again unable to move himself far... this was it. From the field to the porch to ... wherever he is now. 

Then he heard it. One night he had heard it, these cries and whines of someone who had lost everything. Of a creature licking its wounds and sneaking away, David turned over sucking in between his teeth. The leaves beneath his crunching “Who’s there?!” It was unmistakeable and completely impossible. David brought himself to stand despite the main growing within his legs , how his body burned and fought in protest every bone every scrape or flesh seamed to scream angry with him. “I-I thought they’d got you...” his voice wavered just slightly in-spite of himself stepping out of the shadows. The bleach blond’s fingernails dug into the the tree bark when he saw the other stand before him; really and honestly him. He saw Marko, pale and shaking , his face dotted with scratches and his fingers sizzled beneath the cut off of the crop top he could still make out the deep wound the children had inflicted how easily they had stabbed him. “Marko-“ he breathed stepping forward watching the smaller males whole body seam to tremble like a leaf. It did not suit himself. “... I-I was told you were dead; they were dead hell even- even max was..” he shook his head biting at his glove trying to shut himself up staring in disbelief. David sucked in his cheeks staring blankly and silent “them too.. really..” he breathed he was unsure of it at the time he had paid no attention, all of it was sucked into Micheal that he hadn’t noticed he hadn’t notice the two die so horribly. The guilt struck his chest.

-

Marko did not know. He did not know if this had been made up in his head or if it was truth, everything seamed to glow in a faint light something returning to him some sense of - anything all all. “David..” he rushed forward quickly pulling the other towards him and hugging him tightly his head burying into the others shoulder. He felt found, some blank little part of him the hole shrunk to show him a future. A noise escaped David his arms loser around the other, yet still not releasing in his embrace “yea, ..” he spoke in his usual lull. The two remained stuck in this way for a time, for a long while simply hooked into one another staring out blankly not daring to speak a word, United in a otherworldly grief. “How long had you been ... alive?..” the word felt limp against his tongue not one he was to use. David spoke to him finally looking down to the other teen with a level of confusion and yet joy. “ a night... maybe two , I don’t know , I don’t know worth any more man.. I..” he shook his head staring off for a moment. “It took me forever to move at all... to feel, to blink ... to smell. So long of nothing, of no one.” His voice cracked. “ I CANNOT go back to that.. I cannot... and now , with the Paul and Dwayne, really..” he hated the word. He hated how he had grown to hate a word he used to cherish to greatly. “Dead.” David finished for him with a nod staring out explaining himself to the shorter male the days of nothing but under deck gossip and overwhelming pain. That is where they had met. “I’m not havin’ you stay like this, I’m giving ya a ride. We’re going back, food and I’ll do what I can..” Marko stated firmly as if fact. “What about you?” David replied the two leaning against one another staggering in unison back to Marko’s motorcycle up the road.The shorter vampire was barely the picture of health, his feet uneven still wobbling against a glass earth his chest gaping raw and practically open slow to heal. “I did what I could for myself...” he admitted, one could still see though it, if they squinted behind the shirt it was easy to spot a bit of lung . “Maria helped.” He smirked just lightly, how the boys loved messing with the young woman. Flirting and kidding around causing trouble when it was busy, she was a good soul- wild but meaning well in all things. “Lucky guy.”David chuckled weakly shaking his head. “I’d like to think it is luck..” he admitted with a small sigh. The two got on and kicked off, back towards the boardwalk and the people the crowds now staggering and beginning to filter out into the night. People would begin to leave, flooding out towards their cars one by one , heads still bouncing to the music in their heads the guards losing their sanity trying to control the crowds praying for fall. Marko didn’t say anything particularly, he just stared as they sped by weaving between cars and cackling into the night, he was sure he saw David Flip someone off. He had forgotten it all for a moment forgotten all of his worries and his pains, it was like this when they road. It was nothing the world was nothing to them , the wind in their hair and that rush as you pull yourself faster. Faster. 

Speed. That was all he could feel was the speed, the wind and the rush of the night overtaking him. All else was numb and would stay numb , his mind throbbed empty screaming all was fantastic. He had forgotten all of this how great it felt, jumping over anything he was able , riding wherever he had damn well pleased. He was not alone. He could feel David’s arms around him , he was slumped slightly forwards into him , yet around him for a spare moment he could swear it. He could hear the others as well, hear their bikes , their laughter as Dwayne tried something erupting in some grand laugh. Paul would add to this with a encouraging whoop. Marko turned his head to his right cracking a smile going to add some yell or some sense of encouragement. No one was there, he watched the reflection of the bike against the car beside them as he weaved. David watched this from behind the other, still gripped around him heavily leaning on his back. He enjoyed in frankly as much as the other, but his mind was clouded a one track thought. 

They returned and David stripped what shirts he could manage to take off, he helped with the others coats his brow furrowing silently. Marko brought over the cloth he had used, letting the other do what he may to help himself grabbing the coats and beginning to sew the holes. There was no sign of them, no glimpse, no view or reminder none at all none he could bare to look at- there was no mirror as long as he did not feel his chest it was not there In himself or the other. He bit the last bit of excess off of the leather overcoat staring down to it running his fingers over the surface “I owe this to Dwayne...” he spoke so casually placing the finished jackets down in a pile standing up. “Better then, having him do everything, then you would be stuck in rags.” David stated taking a hit, lounged in a black sweatshirt staring up to the cavern like ceiling of the lobby. “And I’d still look good.” He huffed bouncing a bit of hair lose from his thrown together ponytail. David scoffed shaking his head taking another hit staring to the ceiling, the two of them acting as if it was nothing. As if it was something normal, fixing their clothing and sitting there smoking and chatting as if it had been a feeding, as if the others would be back by any moment. The shadows would dance across the walls the laughter and music echoing into forever. That is how it should have been, that is what they maintained within their heads. One cannot live in a good lie forever.

“Marko.” David chilled, the young blond’s head springs up. He props himself up on his arm “yea?” “Have you figured it out yet?” Marko paused biting his lip staring back to the ceiling before to the other again “have you?” “About.” David creaked stretching , biting his tongue as he stood grabbing his jacket and shoving his hands in his pockets. “About this all? I just might...for now? Food.” The shorter male launched upright to his feet clapping his hands together. “Right.” He grabbed his jacket and they headed out. Pretend normalcy was what they held. 

Blending In was no difficult task among humanity, there is a great difference but they were once one of them. Still are one of them, even if their hearts no longer beat and they may eat from fellow man. It was not hard as they did not pretend, the delinquent actions were completely their own , their language and tastes and a love for food. Was that not pretending? No. There was just as much a longing and hunger for regular food as there was a lust for blood, they ate both for the hell of it. For the taste of it. They made rules among themselves, very little added to that. No families, no children. David would never speak of his time under the porch to the other teen, he did not like to think on it going against the very basic rule he gave himself simply to survive. To live another day. Another thing they perfected was that typically they liked to go after those deserving , assholes and rival gangs purely to mess around. To have a fabricated high ground of cleaning the streets. It was hysterical to them. 

“ta-Da.” Marko gave a slight wave of his hands as they reached the Circle K, surprisingly gas station food was decent and easily accessible to those late night prowlers. “Not much, but you caught me on short notice.” he shrugged stepping inside making his way up to the counter. Propped on the tips of his toes he leaned up resting against it slipping the attendant a 20 as he kept moving, David didn’t say anything on the ordeal. Money when it came to food was the others business how he made connections he didn’t understand. The two slipped their way though the isles of chips , snacks , life vests and diapers the random essentials of a convince store. Some poppy song playing casually in the background harping that girls just wanna have fun. The attendant leaned back against the wall of cigarette’s and lottery tickets arms crossed and staring blankly across to the coolers, up to the tv playing back the security tapes. His face darkens for a moment “all done, enjoy your night~” the small one hums and the two disappear. 

Marko and David sat there out on the sidewalk, legs stretched out into the parking lot tearing apparent all the junk they could have carried. David would lie and say he preferred to be classy , preferred real food but all knew where he lied. Eating without a crumb on him , while Marko looked like he personally destroyed a truckload of Lays. “Figure it out ..?” The blond spoke, while in the process of mixing some random liquor bottle with his Dr.Pepper concocting random combinations as he pleaded. “Why here?” “I asked first.” He spoke between the bubbles in his mouth hacking slightly before swallowing. “Did you figure it out.” “Why. Here.” Marko shifted his jaw, he couldn’t win if he tried, he took a swig of his mixed drink with a smirk “you’ll see...” he hummed watching the road with a blissful sort of excitement. That he could get excited, that he could sit and speak and eat and groan, it was everything. Ten minutes pass and a car pulls up, it’s lights blinding all of the windows rolled down blaring some rock song, two teens hop out do the back windows. All black, bandannas hiding their face, they ignored the two vampires and strolled straight into the store. So it begins. A smirk grows on David’s face glancing to the other “you weren’t kidding.” He chuckled stamping out what he had left, Marko took a final swig of the half drink wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He made a quick gesture back to the store with his head and the two go inside after the thugs. The door locks behind them, one of the thieves whips around “we gonna have a Fucking problem?!” He snaps threatening to shoot they may guess. “Are we?” David’s eyes widen in a mock sense of shock and awe his head tossed to the side. “Alright Smartass ya—“ the lights shatter and the place plunged into darkness eliminated by the neon flashing in the window. Vampires. Unimaginable killers , perfect in it. The two spilt apart taking different directions, their laugh chilled the dark room. Marko lunched to the taller one , David to the shorter one with the mouth. Ripping throats out , scarfing down this crimson mangle a level of disembowelment that would make Jack the Ripper beam in a fit of pride. 

Day and night again. The pair slept together but it felt so alone, so empty without the others. So quite. Marko still couldn’t stand it, he latched onto the small familiarity he had gotten with David , thank everything for David. That he could live... that he would be here, neither of them were at their prime. Even with eating and regaining some echo of strength the marks remained, painstakingly slowly in how they would close and heal. Marko jumped down his bare feet against the dirt wandering back though into the main space stretching and grabbing his boots. “I’ve figured it out.” He stated simply sinking into the wheelchair his legs swung over the side staring. “So? Tell me.” Marko added laying on his chest propping his chin up by his hands. David rubbed under his eyes with a slight grown this chilled weak little laugh to escape his throat. “Alla this? I am left here for one reason only. I’m not myself, I haven’t been thinking the same and as much as you try you aren’t either.” He paused “Revenge.” He stated simply the word rolled off his tongue , this beautiful hypnotic word. Marko paused biting at his glove with a knowing look, down to the fountain’s surface “We aren’t cut out for that.. I mean really, just started moving a few days ago..” he pointed out with a crease to his brow. 𝐑𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞. The way David had said it sounded so nice, so perfect and all encompassing. Revenge, that is what they would get that is how they would live with this, how they could get though it knowing the others had not died for nothing at all. Nothing... , he thought back to Paul now this frazzled shine in his hair this - this look of fear. Complete fear, he could barely feel the others touch but he knew it was there, mumbling a million small things under his breath. How angry, how angry had he heard the words come from his voice, typically sweet lull’s and off comments but anger. Dwayne the same, usually so lighthearted and upbeat ... so blank and to the point without that shine. The two of them... all of this was because of him. If he could have just... if he could have held his ground a small bit longer, if he could have moved a finger or twinged. Maybe he wouldn’t have seamed dead, maybe they wouldn’t have launched do hard after the kids. No. They would anyway, that was a given not to fuck with them. God those kids, he could feel the anger in the bit of his stomach rising though him, those children so proud and patting themselves on the back. “Not yet.” David reminded placing a hand to his back , his usual plain expression Marko had learned to read. “Not yet... not now... but we will.” He chuckled harshly his voice a poison. “Micheal?” The blond asked softly, he wanting to see if the others public opinion had changed on the Male. “Not him, not yet.... he was close. So close.” He laughed weakly shaking his head. “ he is not the one to have the idea , I think we owe that credit to star .” 

Marko watched star, he knew her well enough but she changed after a time. When David had first brought her around she was such a free person so moving , the way she moved with her hips to music and her feet hit the floor. She was kind yet unchangeable , wild in a way he couldn’t describe. Then it happened, the boy ... he liked the boy enough, not nearly to the amount of Dwayne or even Paul, but it changed her. All the fun drained away when Laddie came along, they never touched children or even half attempted to drain them but she? Oh she was different wasn’t she. It was her, her change her attitude and seriousness devolved and changed Micheal against them... or maybe he always was, kids raised will, kids with parents are always different. Yet David, oh David how he cared for that idiot. He thought no more of Star, how they used to like her. “ what about the kids. It’s the damn kids more then it is her.” He picked between his teeth staring off again as he thought about it more and more. Or maybe it was personal, personal that he was brought down like this- that his friends fell to them. “Them too.” He added simply leaning back. The shorter blond rolled off of his stomach onto the floor digging though his pockets, he stood and walked to the other dropping the item in his hand and shuffling off. David stared down at the empty Burger wrapper in his hand with a fit of confusion, there was nothing else to it but that. Still greasy and smelling like whatever easy dinner it had came out of, that was something of the other he never really got, the collecting. “The h-“ he was gone again before he could respond. 

Marko tended to himself in his little corner taking his jacket off and sitting crossed in the bed, one of the pigeons sitting in his lap. He always liked animals, less trouble then any humans or the others at times. He named them to, birds seamed to be his hobby they were the easiest to befriend. Jasper, he named it. Stoking the birds feathers softly with his knuckles as he stared out thinking. 𝐑𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞. Oh. A beautiful word, David’s words echoing in his head as if there was nothing else. It was the most logical, it made the most sense didn’t it? What else could they ever do... where else could they ever go, they would have no one and nothing to go with. It was the only thing to make sense to him, the only think to drive the two of them. It is not not think of pain , of being isolated and alone ... killing those horrible kids wouldn’t do a thing. Well... it would make him wildly happy but not for long. The bird cooed again in his hands , Marko laughed wearing wiping his eyes again looking down to the small thing. Simple thing. Living thing. He never before thought of death, he never feared it as he would never meet it, now it is all of his thoughts all of his pains and ideas flowed into such. Death and revenge. Or was it death or revenge. It now became a blur to him. The pain was faint in his chest, a dull noise against a sea of static this pin prick, small and constant to him. A snap, another bone rebuilding, a twist ... maybe muscle? It was all the same the small pains bled away into the large, he shifted and whined out in this unnatural high pitched little whines. Vampires- so many things are open to you in the night , your body dies, your body changes. Perception is completely different, you do not see the same, you do not hear the same or taste the same, there is things you could never do, sounds you could never before bear never before make. This new world of excitement if one took it, if one chose to push aside most thoughts of morality as the boys had. Who could blame them? When you are stuck as a teen, what room is there for you to grow? To change? Music played in from the rest, away from his cut off little corner he could hear a album play. Something good and fast, one of Paul’s go to’s, one Dwayne could agree with without arguing his own choices. He smiled. 

Maybe one can rebuild, move on, Marko could agree with that... he could maybe. Finding more people, someone willing, someone fun and wild all of what they wanted. More, never to replace but to fill this void in his chest. Another snap. He had brought himself out of his corner into the main lobby, David drinking what they had left of some big store brand bottle. “Come ‘ere.” He whined tossing his head back the bleach blond had clearly lost some of his mystery the layers dropping with the amount. “Holy shit your wasted.” Marko snorted rubbing under his nose sitting on one of the stones his legs crossed. “And your being stiff. Come onnn.” He mumbled smiling “it’s you and me. If it’s you and me we gotta... we have to stick together.” 

David adding wrapping his arm around the others shoulder pulling him in. “We have to. Otherwise what’s going to happen I mean.” He shook his head “your out of it.” “I’m serious. We have to, more then usual.” “More then usual.” His face sobered for a moment, the others matched. “We have to watch out, those kids know where we sleep If they come after us again...” David mumbled under his breath taking another swig resting his forehead into Marko’s arm. “They won’t.” He stated out of a absolute refusal. He had just barely gotten David back he was not about to be plunged alone into the dark again. To stare up to the ceiling at the shadowless night at the silent party. No one in attendance. He longed for the days of shadows, of fire and laughter and music, now some small spark of it had remotely returned to him. He was determined not to lose it.


End file.
